


He Knows

by PattRose



Series: The Knowing Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, Nice William, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: William goes to talk to Blair about Jim and Blair’s relationship.Happy Belated Birthday, Grey.





	He Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grey853](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/gifts).



He Knows  
By PattRose  
Summary: William goes to talk to Blair about Jim and Blair’s relationship.  
Warnings: Nice William.  
Rating: Gen  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 648

 

Blair had just finished his class and was walking down the hall when he saw William Ellison. His heartbeat began to beat very hard. _What if something happened to Jim?_

As he met the older man, Blair asked, “William, what are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you and was hoping you had a few minutes to talk to me.”

“Sure, come to my office. It’s a mess, but it’s my own little space. Jim’s okay, right?”

“Oh yes, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you, Blair. Jim is just fine.”

Blair unlocked his office and they walked in. Blair cleaned off a chair and told William to sit down. “Would you like a cup of coffee, William?”

“That would be very nice. I take it black,” William answered. 

“I’ll be right back.” Blair left the room worried about why William was there. Something was going on, Blair could tell just looking at William that something was up.

When Blair walked back in with two cups of coffee, he handed one to William.

William took a drink and just savored the flavor. He was stalling, he didn’t know how to start it.

“William, just tell me what’s up? I know you have things on your mind. Please share them. I might be able to help you.”

“Have I ever told you how much I like you, Blair? No, I don’t think I have. But I want you to know that I enjoy our Sunday dinners. Anyhow, I truly like you and am very pleased that you let me be part of you and Jim’s life.”

“William, of course you’d be part of our lives. You’re his dad. And I like you too.”

“Jim thinks that it’s a secret and that I don’t know, but I do know. I just wanted to tell you that I know.”

Blair was shocked to say the least. “You don’t seem too upset about it. Why is that?”

“I love my son and I want him to be happy. If this includes being with his male roommate, who am I to question it? He’s so happy, Blair. I see it in his actions and when he looks at you. It took me a few months to figure it out, but now I know. Don’t tell Jim I know. If he doesn’t feel comfortable with me knowing, we will just keep it like that. But I wanted to tell you that I approve of his love for you. And I enjoy you being my son-in-law. So when he finally wants to come to me and tell me, I’m there.”

Blair moved over to William’s space and asked, “Can I hug you?”

“You most certainly can. Just promise me that it’s our secret.”

Blair hugged him and smiled. “Our secret will be safe forever, William.”

“I’ve taken up enough of your time, I’ll get out of your way.”

“How would you like to have lunch with me today?”

“I would love that, Blair. Thank you for asking me.”

“There is a restaurant across the street that has killer sandwiches. They also have the freshest brewed tea I’ve tasted. I think you’ll like it.”

“Lead the way. This is a perfect ending to the day. Thank you again for thinking of me,” William said smiling all the way out to the sidewalk. 

As they walked by neither of them noticed Jim’s truck sitting in the parking lot. Jim was sitting in it with a huge smile on his face. He would tell his dad that next Sunday when he came to eat. Jim hadn’t felt this happy in a long while. He was a very lucky man having both his dad and Blair in his life. 

The end


End file.
